<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brett Blind date 11 string instrument players by MissZimmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625876">Brett Blind date 11 string instrument players</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZimmer/pseuds/MissZimmer'>MissZimmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZimmer/pseuds/MissZimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The blind date TV program invited violinist Brett Yang on a special episode to blind date 11 string instrument players. Who will he pick to date with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brett Blind date 11 string instrument players</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this work it is supposed that all those musicians that appeared in Two set videos don't know each other, including Eddy and Brett. There has not been Two Set Violin yet. Some sacrilegious scenes would happen too.<br/>Now start enjoying your reading, and if you like, try to count how many memes in twoset videos have appeared in this fanfic~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett Yang blind dated 11 string players</p><p>Caption: Welcome to the new episode of our blind date program, and today we invited Brett Yang to have a blind date with 11 string players and pick out his ideal one to have a real date. Let’s see what will happen then.</p><p>[Camera zoom in to the left side of the curtain.]</p><p>Caption: Do you play any instrument?</p><p>Brett: Hi, I am Brett Yang. I have been playing the violin for more than 20 years, and…Yeah. Actually, I brought my violin here today. Maybe I will meet someone to have an ensemble or even string quartet… [looking out emotionlessly from his spectacle glasses]</p><p>Caption: Have you ever dated with a string instrument player?</p><p>Brett: Nah… Not yet… I’ve been too busy practicing and have no time to have a date.</p><p>Caption: Round 1, first impression. Each musician has 1 minute to perform a song of their choice.</p><p>Brett: [murmured] Nah, this is not a song, it’s a piece!</p><p>Camera scrolled to show all the candidates. They were all wearing white T-shirts with the word practice on it and black pants and waiting in a line at the right side of the curtain.</p><p>Caption: 1</p><p>Hyung approached the curtain, sat at the chair and placed the cello in the right position. He then started playing Le Cygne, and that elegant graceful sound of cello filled the recording room. Brett began shaking his head slightly to the rhythm, but still with his deadpan face. 1 minute had passed and he left the place.</p><p>Caption: 2</p><p>Ziyu played Nel Cor Piu Non Mi Sento. He achieved incredible performance with all those double stops, harmonics, pizzicatos and every note was perfectly in tune. He kept smiling during the process and seemed to be relaxing as well. Brett was completely shocked with his mouth wide open and eyes popped like some kind of frightened wild animal. He scratched his hair and muttered, ‘I’d better quit violin and join the viola gang instead.’</p><p>Caption: 3</p><p>Ray played Mendelssohn Violin Concerto in E minor and made those wide and exaggerate facial expressions that almost amused those at the back of him. Brett seemed to be impressed by his performances, as the shape of his mouth suggested that he might be ‘wow’. He nodded his head slightly, and put his hand in the shape of letter ‘L’ above his head to show the recognition of Ray Chen as an official Lingling.</p><p>Caption: 4</p><p>Shaun sat at the chair, took out his guitar and was ready to play. He strummed the strings and his feet were tapping the electronic percussion instrument that could make and loop some beats. It is a light lo-fi music written five minutes before the recording started. However, Brett seemed indifferent to this at all, and his eyes wandered around behind his thick black glasses frame that heightened his black eye. </p><p>Caption: 5</p><p>Olaf took out his hand-made violin and played meditation. The sound was really weird and he constantly touched other strings because the bridge of that violin was flat. Brett frowned and his face twisted to this strange sound. He recognized that there was something wrong with the bridge halfway, and then he couldn’t help begin laughing.</p><p>Caption: 6</p><p>Daniel got his erhu and started playing that famous Chinese piece Racing Horse. When he used his bow and strings to imitate the sound of horses neighing, Brett’s eyes widened. He then moved his body up and down to the piece until its end.</p><p>Caption: 7</p><p>Grinning widely with his gleaming white teeth, Ben Lee took out his 5-string electronic violin/viola hybrid inlayed with 24K diamonds. He played some classical, some pop, and some jazz that are not swinging correctly to the rhythm, and he just went forwards, straight into Flight of the Bumblebee. The timbre was fuzzy, the bow was not straight, and the notes were slippering out of tune. Brett used his hand to cover his forehead and began sighing continuously. He did not relieve until Ben stopped playing. </p><p>Caption: 8</p><p>Vov Dylan glared scornfully at Ben Lee as if saying ‘I gotta beat you’ and went to the curtain confidently. He superciliously held up his greatest instrument ever, the violin made by Scott Cao with electrode and NASA chip inside that would make it sound much better than old violins, even Strads, and started to play Flight of the Bumblebee as well. None of the notes were in tune, and those pizzicatos were so random that all the violinists there, including Ben Lee, were dumbstruck at the spot. Brett was like ‘excuse me’ and looked as if he was about to get emesis.</p><p>Caption: 9<br/>
Eddy put his bow to his violin, looked at Hilary and Janine nervously, and started playing his Paganini Caprice No.24 Jingle Bell. Brett blinked his eyes and couldn’t stop laughing at this piece. He got really excited about this idea of recreating something attractive and requires some sort of virtuosic at the same time from the profound classical music repertoire. All violinists at the studio were surprised at Eddy’s creativity and glanced at him with respect. Bouncing himself up and down the chair, Brett was definitely the one who enjoyed most, not only about this piece, but also the idea of reinventing classical music behind the composing process of it.</p><p>Caption: 10</p><p>Hilary played Erlkonig. Brett immediately recognized her and got emotionless like an inanimate body on some kind of diptych.</p><p> </p><p>Caption: 11</p><p>Brett has not yet recovered from the shock of the fact that Hilary was there, Janine Jansen started playing Bach Sonata No.1. As soon as the first split chord with slight vibrato came out, Brett got crazy. He was almost painful when his facial expressions showed that he recognized her. She continued to play, in the perfect mixture of the Baroque style but with vibratos and bowing techniques that make more sense on a modern violin. Brett could not help covering his hands over his heart, finally fainted and fell off the chair during her performance.</p><p>Caption: Round 1 finished. Brett had to eliminate five person from the speed date.</p><p>Brett: Ahhh, first of all I would eliminate…Ben Lee and Vov Dylan…Because they are too sacrilegious. They think that they could ‘wow’ people with that kind of ‘fastest violin ever’ playing, but obviously not they could not pretend to be a good violinist in front of someone who has been trained as a classical musician for more than twenty years. Then it might be…Shaun. I’m sorry, your pop is good, but I am a pure blood classical musician. And sorry Daniel, for the same reason. Also, Olaf, sorry, but your bridge is just….so freaking strange.</p><p>Caption: Round 2, sound request.</p><p>Ray approached the curtain.</p><p>Caption: 1</p><p>Brett asked, ‘If you are having a concert and you are preparing a piece for your encore, what would you choose?’</p><p>Hyung played Mark Summer’s Julie-O. Brett widened his eyes and murmured ‘ohhh dude’ as Hyung started revealing those modern percussion-like techniques such as tapping on the strings in the jazzy rhythms. </p><p>‘How do you name such a genre? There are so many new techniques that I’ve never seen before.’ Brett asked after his performance</p><p>‘Ummmm, jazz classical maybe? This has some classical sides of it, and it’s also the first cello piece I’ve heard.’ Hyung replied.</p><p>Caption: 2</p><p>Brett asked Ziyu, ‘I’d like to show the audience how great you are. Could you play Paganini Violin Concerto No.1, 1st movement at double speed?’</p><p>Ziyu seemed to get excited by this idea. He grinned like a child that had just got the first candy in his life and started to play immediately. He did mess up a few notes but the whole performance was incredibly impressive. Brett was speechless and frozen at the spot, and all the others were shocked with their mouths widely open. The scene in the studio seemed almost funny though, like a screenshot from a comedy center. Eddy began to scratch his head and his hair soon got messed up like a nest. Janine and Hilary were prepared to clap and nodded their heads sincerely when hearing his performance. Ziyu kept on playing this piece at the insane speed, until Brett called him to stop, or he might smash his violin and declare his joining the viola gang immediately.</p><p>Caption: 3</p><p>‘What piece would you play when you think of viola jokes?’ Asked Brett.</p><p>Ray laughed out loud and began to play Bach’s Double Concerto by Two Violins, but in a messed-up version. He deliberately put very few of the notes in tune, without legato, without musicality. Brett was kind of amused. He frowned, tried to hold back his laughter and stay contained at his desk. From the shade of the curtain he could see that Ray was trying to make some exaggerate movements and even almost bent his waist.</p><p>Caption: 4</p><p> 	Eddy approached the curtain and sat down nervously with his hands slightly shaking. It seemed that he was going to have that terrifying shaky bow. Brett asked gently, ‘Ummm… Which piece would you play if you’re going to have a duet of two set violin?’ Eddy leaned his head to the curtain, thought for a few seconds, and started playing Sarasate’s Navarra. Brett revealed that ‘Ah I know it is’ kind of expression, and got excited on hearing it. He dabbed a few times according to the flow of melody and then unconsciously started bowing and doing vibratos as if he was playing the bottom line of this piece.</p><p> </p><p>	Caption: 5</p><p>	Hilary Hahn sat on the chair. Brett looked at the shade of her on the curtain, and uttered with his lips quivering, ‘Could you…could you try…try something called Lingling workout? It’s basically like…testing the ultimate skills of a virtuoso violinist. Ummm… well…do you know Lindsey Stirling?’ </p><p>‘Oh yes of course.’ Hahn answered trippingly while laughing out. ‘You want me to dance and play the violin at the same time?’</p><p>‘Ahhhhh…Yes, if you could, I mean, ummm…’ Brett got extremely nervous in front of his role model, with his forehead sweating, and he was trying to control himself as his hands were holding the sides of the chair tightly. </p><p>Hilary laughed happily and started the introduction of Paganini Caprice No.24. Shen then started moving up and down elegantly, with her feet raising high up the floor alternately. Everyone got surprised and swallowed. Brett was looking seriously at the curtain, trying to capture every of her movement.</p><p>‘Well I learned a little bit of ballet when I was young, so…Yeah, this is quite interesting and challenging. I like it!’ Hilary said and smiled with her eyes narrowed.</p><p>Caption: 6</p><p>Brett had hardly recovered from the shock of the fact that Hilary could play so well while dancing, and to make matters worse, he knew clearly that Janine Jansen was coming. He held his hands tight in front of his chest as if praying, and began to speak, in a kind of shaky voice that almost got a bel canto like vibrato, ‘Ja…Janine…You can just…just pick one piece that you feel like playing now and just…Play anything you want then.’ </p><p>Janine smiled gently and replied in a calm, warm, almost mother-like gentle voice, ‘Oh yeah sure, as you like, Bretty.’ </p><p>She then started playing Sibelius Violin Concerto while doing the Lindsey dance, moving her body up and down and shoulders waggling from left to the right. The sound projection was not affected by the movement at all. Brett shook his head slightly according to the gentle flow of the melody, and his hands were covering his heart. Everyone was both amused and immersed in that beauty of music at the same time.</p><p>Caption: Brett has to eliminate 3 person from the 6 after this round of performance.</p><p>Brett frowned heavily. His eyes and mouth twisted on his painful face, and he began shouting some strange sounds to show the torture of making this decision within himself. About ten seconds passed and he decided, ‘Well…I’m sorry Hahn and Janine, but I don’t dare to date with you at all. I’d rather meet you on your masterclass, or join a competition where you are the judge, whatever…I’m just…too nervous. You are my role models, I appreciate you that much, I…I’m sorry. And also, Sorry Hyung I know you are really good but I … just prefer violinists. It’s like…Yeah, I need to practice more. 40 hours a day! Remember to practice guys!’ Brett clapped his hands heavily when saying practice.</p><p>Hilary and Janine looked at each other, smiled and went out of the line gently. However, Hyung looked a little bit pitiful. He might want to talk with Brett more, but he just hesitated for a second when his name was called and walked out of the line.</p><p>Caption: Round 3. Brett can ask them questions and talk with them.</p><p>Caption: 1</p><p>Brett asked Ziyu, ‘How could you make those difficult pieces sound so easy? You just nailed it! That’s aMAZing!’</p><p>Ziyu smiled sweetly and gently replied, in his unique cute Chinese-Austria accent, ‘well, the thing is that, if you have a very difficult thing, I don’t want to let the audience say that this is difficult, so I would just smile and…umm…’ </p><p>‘Just smile,’ Brett said, with his self-esteem that no longer existed, looking at the camera, ‘Did you guys get that? If it’s difficult, just smile!’ </p><p>He raised his palms around his chin and framed his fake smile. ‘This is how you can become a prodigy. Apart from practicing 40 hours a day, you should also learn how to smile when you are playing.’</p><p>He hesitated for a second and continued, ‘But if you mess up, do you keep smiling?’ He did a big gesture of getting some wrong bow hold with an unnatural smile that looks even more fake.</p><p>‘No, it looks worse! It looks a little bit stupid. So maybe no smiling if I mess up.’</p><p>The boys in the studio all laughed back and forth, and Brett’s ‘maybe prodigies never mess up pieces’ was hidden within that loud laughter.</p><p>Caption: 2</p><p>Brett asked Ray, ‘Do you have any eccentricity when playing the violin or performing on stage?’</p><p>Ray answered immediately, ‘Well…it’s probably…I would bend backwards to a large extent during performance, or I have some, ummm you know, exaggerate face expressions that later became memes. You know, sometimes violinists are just too engaged in their performances. Unlike some kind of instrument that has a C string, they might not get the chance to have some kind of eccentricity.</p><p>Brett laughed like a cat that has been tickled, and said to Ray, ‘tell me another viola joke then.’ </p><p>‘Ah, that’s easy. It is originally a relatively long viola joke, but I’m going to have a short version for the sake of recording time. The best violist in this world, who is, ummm, the first violist in the Berlin Philharmonic, once met a Genie who granted a wish. He told the Genie, ‘I want you to make me the best violist ever, better than anyone could ever be. The Genie got his request and said, ‘So it shall be done.’ And Boom, he found himself in the back of the second violin in his local philharmonics.’</p><p>Brett almost laughed his tears off. They two boys laughed together like some guys that got drunk in a midnight party.</p><p>Caption: 3</p><p>Eddy approached the curtain, and he was still laughing because of Ray’s viola joke.</p><p>Brett seemed to be running out of questions, and asked Eddy spontaneously, ‘what would you do after recording this TV program?’</p><p>Eddy answered, ‘I would practice, practice 40 hours a day, and to buy some bubble teas to eat. Maybe I will record another YouTube video. </p><p>‘Wow bubble tea! That’s the greatest thing! I love it!’ Brett then got excited on hearing YouTube videos. He asked, ‘what kind of video will you be doing?’</p><p>‘It could be either some nerdy one, explain the art and science behind vibrato or something. Or it could be some funny ones, like concerto battle, or reacts to some unrealistic violin theme TV drama and talent shows, or thinks like guidance on how to fake and sight read in an orchestra…’</p><p>Brett got totally convinced and rose up from his chair. ‘Dude, I am also interested! Shall I join you?’</p><p>‘Oh yeah of course! I was just thinking of inviting you to this channel. We can make some duet videos together!’</p><p>Caption: Times up. Brett has to choose one to date with.</p><p>Brett looked at the phone, still with his deadpan face with a little flush, ‘then I would choose Eddy, Eddy Chen.’</p><p>The stepped out of the curtained area and looked at each other. They seemed not to be surprised at the other’s appearance at all and hugged like old friends of more than ten years.</p><p>‘I just can’t wait to have a duet with you. When you’re playing I feel like my dear bae violin has finally find his soulmate. What next video would you like to film?’</p><p>‘Oh dude I think we can start a new channel, playing some duets, making some roast on TV shows…’</p><p>‘Yeah it can be called…ummmm, since we are deciding to have a duo,’ Brett pouted when he began thinking.</p><p>‘It can be TwoSetViolin then. Yeah. We are two set violin~’ Eddy began singing some funny out of tune melody.</p><p>‘alright! It’s memorable and straight to the point. We can have some bubble tea before we start. Deal, man.’</p><p>‘Yeah! We can go to Zhenzhen Naicha (真真奶茶Zhenzhen Bubbletea) Deal, man.’ Eddy patted his shoulders and looked at his eyes.</p><p>Brett smiled, looked at his eyes and said, ‘Thank you man, I hate my life but see you next week.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This is Zimmer here.<br/>I got this idea from their cute reaction video of that blind date episode II. Impressed by Eddy's words that Brett could blind date with 11 string players and here is it, as you wish, Eddy! Isn't it cool?<br/>This is my first time writing a Breddy fanfic. English is my second (third actually) language and this is the first time ever I write a fiction in English to be honest XDDD a bit nervous now! I am part of piano gang and know nothing about string instrument playing at all. All the descriptive words of their performances came from twoset videos and my music history courses. If you find anything inappropriate in the text, please leave an entry at the comment! I hope my layman knowledge did work and this work is not that sacrilegious.<br/>Also, If you have any new ideas about twoset or fanfics and wanna find anyone to share with, please tell me!<br/>BTW, Mr. Ray Chen, if you are watching this, I don't mind you to have Eddy and Brett to look at this, but DM me to let me know if you like or not XDDD (just kidding!<br/>Last but not least, all Lingling wannabes, remember to go practice! 40 hours a day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>